Antennas are widely used in communication devices, such as mobile phones and remote controllers, to radiate wireless signals. However, a communication device usually comprises a metallic casing for housing the antenna which may seriously degrade the radiation efficiency of the antenna and further limit an effective radiation distance of the antenna. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.